


Summer Haze

by MaplesHaiku



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplesHaiku/pseuds/MaplesHaiku
Summary: Agent 3 and Agent 8 go out for ice cream.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 4 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> The agents here are depicted the same as in my other fanfiction, "The Rainbow Squids," but reading it is not required.
> 
> As for ages: Agent 3 and Agent 8 are the same age (8 is older by a few months), while Agent 4 is two years younger than both of them.

In the midst of July, a long-haired inkling girl stood in the middle of Inkopolis Square, the hot sun beating down on her back. Her good eye stared at the Deca Tower distantly, pondering on if she could go do a quick turf war or not. She tapped a black boot on the ground, impatient. She raised a fair-skinned hand to feel the side of her face, feeling the fabric of the face mask she currently used as an eyepatch. It had been two years now since Commander Tartar had taken control of her body, using her to fight Agent 8. Thankfully, the octoling won, and Agent 3 had returned to her old self...without a cost, of course. The incident had blinded her right eye, staining it and a small spot on the back of her head turquoise. As the memory resurfaced, she sighed and lowered her hand. Her green eye then focused itself on where the stage Off the Hook performed on once was. Oh, how she missed Splatfests...

"Hey, Three," a voice sounded from behind her. Agent 3 turned around to see Agent 4 - a short-haired inkling girl with yellow-orange ink and matching eyes. She raised her bronze-skinned hand to wave, and a smile was plastered onto her face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing, really," she admitted. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff. Things that happened in the past. Nothing important."

"How's Eight?"

"She's good. She-" The phone in Agent 3's pocket suddenly buzzed, and she pulled out to see a text from the aforementioned octoling. She opened it to read the full text. "She... wants to go get ice cream?"

"At that new ice cream place?"

"Yeah, from the looks of it." She put her phone away and started walking once more. "Meet me there. You can be a third wheel or somethin'."

"OK."

The green-haired inkling started walking among the busy streets of Inkopolis, a variety of creatures running past her. Inklings, octolings, jellyfish, crustaceans, among other things. It still surprised her how easily octolings had managed to integrate into inkling society, considering the stigma around Octarians. ...Though, to be fair, most people took them as strange-looking inklings with weird haircuts. But the New Squidbeak Splatoon knew better. With direct experience fighting Octarians, octolings included, she and her fellow agents kept a close eye on them. Agent 3 knew they meant no harm, but Marie and Agent 4 still remained skeptical after all this time. In fact, the only octoling they seemed to accept was Agent 8, who Cap'n Cuttlefish credits as the beginning of the bridge between the two societies. Eventually, after about a half hour of walking, she arrived at the new ice cream parlor recently opened in Inkopolis. A line emerged from it, extending to the sidewalk.

Standing next to the entrance was a familiar octoling - Agent 8. With pink, curly hair and light brown skin, the girl's pink eyes were focused on an octopus-shaped phone, tapping a few buttons on it. Unique to her was the golden toothpick she wore, situated on her indented ear. She lifted her head for a moment, where she noticed Agent 3's arrival. The octoling smiled and ran over to her, wrapping her in a hug. Three blushed momentarily before returning the hug.

Once they let go, Eight bubbled, "Three! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," she teased. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"K," sounded Agent 4 from behind them. "I'm here. You're here. We're all here."

The pink-haired octoling lifted her head and blinked. "Four. I didn't expect you to come."

"Three told me to come," the orange-haired inkling pointed out. "Plus, I'd love some ice cream."

"Oh, you'll love it. I've been here with Pearl and Marina before. They have a ton of flavors, like vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, wasabi, kelp..."

"Kelp ice cream?!" Four blurted out, surprised. "Bleh! Who wants that?"

"Someone, I'm sure," the green-haired inkling replied, turning around to face her less-experienced comrade. "Not me, but someone."

"They have mayo ice cream, too," Agent 8 noted. "Pearl's specialty, apparently. I like mayo, but I think that's a little too far..."

"Ew, that's even more gross..." the younger girl exasperated.

"Let's get in line," Agent 3 announced, releasing herself from the hug and grabbing Agent 8's hand. "I'd hate to wait any longer."

"Oh... OK!" the octoling complied.

The three agents got in line, waiting outside in the hot sun. Agent 3 and Agent 8 held hands tightly, while Agent 4 stood behind them. At the same time, the green-haired girl took this chance to examine the parlor's exterior. The tent hanging above the entrance was a rainbow of colors, and on the windows were some decals resembling ink splatters, with text displaying information on the parlor on them. A deck stood right outside the entrance, made from lightly-colored wood. Understandably, there were only a few tables, complete with umbrellas to shade citizens from the heat, outside, thanks to the limited space the deck provided. The group got closer and closer to the doors leading into the ice cream parlor, and soon, they were no longer on the sidewalk, but rather on the stairs leading inside the parlor. And only a few minutes later, they were inside, now being blasted with cool air from the air conditioning.

The inside of the parlor was equally as colorful as the tent, with plenty of more tables to sit at. The display case showed all the different flavors of ice cream one could buy, alongside some additional treats. Agent 3 could almost taste it. It was in the air, and now, it was right in front of her. She was excited to share her ice cream with the other agents, and she thought of taking a picture to commemorate the moment, too. But, she supposed she would just have to wait until everyone got their food.

Finally, they arrived at the counter, where a sea anemone was standing. "Welcome!" she greeted. "What would you like today?"

Agent 4 was the first to order. "I want a scoop of cookies and cream! With purple sprinkles!" the orange-haired girl requested eagerly.

"I'd like a scoop of mint chocolate chip," Agent 8 asked.

"And I want a scoop of strawberry," Agent 3 finished.

"Great!" the cashier chirped. Agent 8 paid for the group, sliding the cash over to the sea anemone. In the back, an octoling started scooping the ice cream requested. He gave the cones to the sea anemone one at a time, and soon, the agents had their ice cream in hand. Agent 4 was the first to start eating her ice cream, immediately licking it after it entered her hands. The three walked outside and found an empty table to sit at. They were about to take their seats when a jellyfish rushed over to wipe down the table. They walked away afterwards, allowing them to sit down. But before they could do so, Four stopped them.

"Wait!" she demanded. "I need to take a picture of my favorite couple!"

"We're your favorite couple?" Eight's eyes grew wide, and a big smile crossed her face. "Aw, thanks!"

"Of course we're her favorite," Three said with a small smile. The agents laughed, and afterwards, Agent 4 set her ice cream down on the table before taking out an orange, squid-shaped cellphone. Putting it sideways, she requested for the two to smile, which they followed. They still held hands, and they also held their cones out, showing off the melting ice cream. A snap could be heard from the phone, and the short-haired girl promptly turned it around to show them the picture. The long-haired girl gave a thumbs up, showing her approval. Four grabbed her ice cream again and sat down in the chair, followed by Three and Eight. While they ate their ice cream, they chatted about some of the most random topics, from fashion, to ink battles, to the New Squidsbeak Splatoon. They often danced around the last topic, since they did not want anyone to overhear what was supposed to be a secret.

As soon as they sat down, Agent 3 put her elbows on the table, licking the sweet taste of strawberry from her ice cream. It reminded her of Agent 8 so much... Her sweet demeanor, her passion for weapons, her devotion, her skills in battle... All of it.

Agent 8 was thinking something similar as she ate her ice cream, licking the chocolate chips off of the mint ice cream first. It reminded her of Agent 3 - how she seemed calm and serious on the outside, but once you cracked her outer shell, she became much more emotive, showing off to her friends and overall became a loving individual.

Soon, the ice cream was consumed, including the cone. Agent 8 put a hand on her girlfriend's arm, her touch warm. The sensation still made Agent 3 jump sometimes, but she quickly grew used to it, twisting her hand to fit into Eight's dainty one. The octoling leaned closer, wrapping one of her hair tentacles around Three's. The green-haired inkling nudged the tentacle, causing the suction cup to fall on the pink-haired girl's lap. They stared at each other for a few moments, lips parted. Without saying another word they locked their lips into a solid kiss. It was over as quickly as over as it started, but its impact was still the same. The two agents smiled at each other, and a few seconds later, they laughed.

"I love you," Eight muttered.

"I love you, too." They kissed again, this one even shorter. After this one, they moved away from each other and stood up, ready to leave the parlor. Agent 3 glanced over to where Agent 4 was sitting to check in on her. She had a menu up to her face, blocking her eyes.

"Did you have to do it in public?" she complained.

"Ah! Sorry to bother you!" Agent 8 apologized.

"It's fine," she assured her. "I guess I should be used to it by now."

"Eh, we couldn't help it," Three brushed off. The agents laughed once more and started leaving the front deck. "C'mon, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> And scene! How'd you guys like this one-shot? It was just something I came up with real quickly. It is pride month, and of course, I can't forget the gaygents ;). Hope you guys liked this, and see you next time!


End file.
